Sakura Message
by HiuraKirina07
Summary: Knowing that they won't be able to make Inazuma Japan do what they want, Orion decided to take their plans to a more sinister one. Putting the life of one member in danger. How will Inazuma Japan get through this problem this time? Ships for Hiura are still undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Mansaku groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. His head hurt, his right foot hurt, and he felt like he was ran over three times by a truck.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw darkness. He also realized that he was somehow sitting, just his body bent at the side.

Where was he?

Scanning his surroundings as his vision cleared a bit, he realized he was in a bus. But why was he there?

That's when he remembered everything.

He went out with Hiura, Norika and Kozoumaru today. They went to the amusement park to forget about Asuto after knowing that he was now part of Orion. The news hit them hard, but they knew it hit Hiura the worst. Since they are, after all, best friends. And now the four of them are already on their way home, taking a bus back to the town they're in and was just planning to walk back from the town back to the representatives' dorm.

Then a black van purposely hit the side of the bus and continued to do so until the bus hit the building that was still being constructed, some of its materials falling on the bus. The impact of the bus hitting the building was enough to knock everyone in the bus out to know what happened next.

Wait... Norika. Kozoumaru. Hiura. How are they?

He then moved his body to look, then realized there was a weight on his right arm. He remembered he sat next to Hiura. When he turned to look at the blue haired midfielder, what he saw was something he could never forget.

Hiura was covered in blood and was very pale. His head was bleeding heavily which matted the silky blue locks, probably hitting the window when the bus hit the building. But that wasn't the scariest part. Some thermo-mechanically treated bars that fell from the contruction site had pierced through the bus and impaled itself on Hiura's small body.

"No... No... Hiura... Wake up... Please... Come on. Wake up." Mansaku said as he gently tapped Hiura's cheeks, hoping to wake the unconscious midfielder up.

His voice, however, did manage to wake the occupants behind their seat.

"Mansaku? Ow... My neck and head hurts." Kozoumaru muttered before looking at Norika "oi. Don't move so much. Your head is bleeding."

"This isn't much." She said before the both of them realized and heard Mansaku's distressed voice and was saying Hiura's voice over and over again.

Kozoumaru forced himself to move, despite the sharp pain he felt from his ribs and made himself go to Mansaku to know what was happening. And he regretted it.

Mansaku was still trying to wake Hiura up, his usual quiet and cool composure was gone and was replaced with a panicking and crying one.

"Hiura..." He said softly before trying to go to him

"I can't move." Mansaku said "if I do, I might move Hiura as well along with the bars and Hiura will bleed out. He's alive. But I don't know how long he would be."

While the conversation was happening, Norika had managed to call someone from the team.

"Hello?" A soft, melodious voice said after he answered. There was also a sound of plates and spoons. "Norika, where are you guys? Its already dinnertime. Or did you guys already eat outside?"

"N-No..." Norika said softly, trying to think how she was going to tell Aphrodi about it.

"Are you guys on your way home then? We can put some in the oven for-"

"Aphrodi... We need help." Norika said softly, but this time a bit urgently

That made Aphrodi tense up "what do you mean?"

"Car accident... Near the town we're in now..." Norika said as she tried not to cry as she watched Kozoumaru and Mansaku fussing over Hiura "send help... Please... He might not make it."

"A WHAT?!" Aphrodi said before looking at Endou "Call the emergency hotline! Tatsuya! Tell Coach there has been a car accident. The four are involved." This made the whole room cold. Very cold. Endou and Tatsuya then did what they were told. "Norika. Keep talking to me. Who won't survive? How are the others?"

"Hiura..." She said softly "Kozoumaru and Mansaku are awake. They're looking after Hiura. I can't see him. But I know he's in a bad state. I never heard Mansaku talk like this."

* * *

\- Inazuma Japan's Building -

* * *

"Ahh... When will the four return? Its already dinner!" Endou said as he took a bite from his curry

"I'm sure they're on their way home. Or probably they already ate outside." Nosaka said as he sat beside Endou, placing his tray on the table

"But Hiura usually texts us when he's already on his way home." Sakanoue said "He doesn't miss."

Fudou was about to say something when Aphrodi's phone rang.

"Hello?" Aphrodi said as he answered "Norika, where are you guys? Its already dinnertime. Or did you guys already eat outside?"

"N-No..." Norika said softly, earning a worried look from him.

"Are you guys on your way home then? We can put some in the oven for-"

"Aphrodi... We need help." Norika said softly, but this time a bit urgently

That made Aphrodi tense up "what do you mean?"

"Car accident... Near the town we're in now..." Norika said, and Aphrodi could hear Mansaku and Kozoumaru's voice. "send help... Please... He might not make it."

"A WHAT?!" Aphrodi said before looking at Endou, his shout earning everyone's attention. "Call the emergency hotline! Tatsuya! Tell Coach there has been a car accident. The four are involved." This made the whole room cold. Very cold. Endou and Tatsuya then did what they were told. "Norika. Keep talking to me. Who won't survive? How are the others?"

"Hiura..." She said softly "Kozoumaru and Mansaku are awake. They're looking after Hiura. I can't see him. But I know he's in a bad state. I never heard Mansaku talk like this."

And things were never the same for Inazuma Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

_"I told you, I don't want to go outside today." Hiura said, staring intently at Mansaku and Norika._

_"But Hiuraaaaa! We didn't get to hang out for months now! And remember I promised you something?" Norika said before winking at Mansaku _

_Hiura put the book on his lap and tilted his head at Norika "promised what?" _

_"Blueberry Cheesecake ~" Norika said, earning a hopeful look on Hiura's face and a facepalm from Mansaku. _

_Leave it to Norika to know how to bribe Hiura._

_"I'll just change and let's go!" Hiura said excitedly and pushed Norika out of the room and proceeded to change his clothes_

_Yes. Leave it to Norika._

_They were already by the door when the three of them saw Kozoumaru, and Hiura happily babbled to him about Blueberry Cheesecakes and that Kozoumaru should join them, before dragging him along. Not even giving the fire striker a chance to answer if he wanted to join or not. Norika giggling behind them and Mansaku smiling softly. _

_Once they were at the cafe, Hiura immediately ordered a slice of blueberry cheesecake, not even bothering to look at the other cakes on display. Norika got a slice of matcha flavored cake, Kozoumaru got a slice of strawberry shortcake while Mansaku got a coffee crumble slice. _

_Hiura went to the bathroom while waiting for their cakes, and that was when they were able to talk. _

_"Tell me. What's this for?" Kozoumaru asked_

_"He has been down and very distant since we found out about Asuto being in Orion. I don't know if you noticed but he has been skipping dinner for a few nights already. His plays had been rather off as well."_

_Norika said softly "I just thought we can do something about it. Just to cheer him up or make him forget."_

_Kozoumaru stared at Mansaku and Norika, processing what Norika had said before sighing. "Fine. But Hiura didn't even ask if I wanted to go or not." _

_Mansaku chuckled "He's like that when he's excited. Something we don't see often. Just mention Blueberry Cheesecake and you'd get him to do what you want."_

_The cakes were soon served just in time when Hiura came back. Mansaku went through his things before handing Hiura a bottle of hand sanitizer. _

_"I know you already washed your hands. But still, use this." Mansaku said as Hiura pouted, but used the hand sanitizer._

_"Can I order another slice?" Hiura suddenly asked, making his three friends look at him _

_"Buying one for who?" Mansaku asked _

_"Me." Hiura said flatly as if its the most obvious thing in the world. _

_"But you haven't even taken a bite from that slice!" Kozoumaru said and watched Hiura take a spoonful of the cake and ate it before looking at him like 'there.'_

_Kozoumaru face palmed._

_"Finish that first then we'll see if you're still hungry. Then we'll buy another slice before we go home!" Norika said _

_Hiura's eyes sparkled at that, nodded and ate his blueberry cheesecake "The first time I ate this was when Asuto and I-" He didn't finish his sentence, just staring at the cake _

_The four of them felt the tension before Mansaku smiled softly at Hiura "Hey. Let's go to the amusement park at the next town. I heard they sell a lot of sweets there." _

_Hiura's eyes sparkled at that and nodded. _

_Norika and Kozoumaru smiled softly at that._

_"Oi. You took my time away from my idol you know." Kozoumaru teased _

_Hiura blinked "You spend too much time thinking about Gouenji, you should put up a shrine for him. I can teach you how!" _

_Norika and Mansaku laughed at that while Kozoumaru blushed. _

_"why you little!" Kozoumaru said and smiled softly while watching Hiura laugh_

Kozoumaru opened his eyes as he woke up. The room was white and unfamiliar. Where was he?

* * *

"Kozoumaru?" A deep voice from beside him was heard. He turned and saw Gouenji

"Gouenji... Where am I?" He asked softly

"Hospital. The rescuers said they found you passed out against Mansaku."

"Passed out?" He asked before remembering what happened. "Hiura! Where is he?"

Gouenji gave him a worried frown "Hiura's still in surgery. Been 8 hours since he was brought there."

"How about Norika? Mansaku?" Kozoumaru asked as he tried to sit up and groaned in pain

"Don't. You have two broken ribs. Mansaku and Norika are at the rooms beside you. Norika passed out mid conversation with Aphrodi. She has a concussion. But her head wound was easily stitched up. Mansaku has a broken foot."

"Any news about Hiura?" Kozoumaru asked

Gouenji shook his head "All they gave us was his blood covered clothes in a plastic." Gouenji said as he sighed

"Endou's with Norika and Goujin with Mansaku. The others are at the waiting room. The friendly match we are having with the other teams are temporarily cancelled. Coach is doing his best to keep the media from showing what happened. We can't let your families know yet. Especially Hiura's grandmother. She's already too old and if she hears about this she might get a heart attack or something. We can't risk that."

"But keeping it from them isn't the answer as well." Kozoumaru said softly

"I know. But for now, its for the best." Gouenji sighed

Endou knocked on the door and peeked in "Gouenji? The doctor came out already. He's about to tell us Hiura's condition. Oh. Kozoumaru! You're awake."

Kozoumaru gave a small nod before looking at Gouenji "I want to be there. I want to hear it directly from the doctor."

"But-"

"I want to." He said and let Gouenji and Endou support him to the wheelchair.

A tired looking doctor looked at them with a grave look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor looked at the Japan representatives before his eyes fell on the coach.

"I want to speak to you, in private. Its regarding Hiura's condition."

Zhao shook his head "Its better if you just tell it here. Besides, the whole team would know about it anyway."

The doctor sighed and nodded. "The patient is currently stable, but still in a critical condition. Its a miracle that he's alive, honestly. The bars caused not only external bleeding but internal bleeding as well, making the operation difficult. He had suffered cardiac arrest, twice." This earned gasps from the team

"Cardiac arrest... You mean..." Endou said and the doctor nodded

"His heart stopped twice during the operation. Luckily, its not long enough to cause any brain damage. We still don't know how the impact from hitting his head on the glass had affected him, we don't need another problem to add. The worst problem all of you are facing right now is..." The doctor then saw everyone's faces go pale "to look for donors for AB-negative blood. We used up the last two bags on him already but it isn't enough to meet the blood that he lost. Though he is currently stable, he isn't out of the woods yet. He only has a week to live if he doesn't get the next set of blood transfusion."

"Can we visit him?" Gouenji asked

"I'm afraid not everyone can visit inside the room. Only three people can go inside, besides your coach and his assistant. The others can just look through his window. If there will be no complications overnight, then all of you will be permitted by tomorrow. He's in the ICU, room 107." He said before leaving the teens to talk to themselves.

"Kozoumaru would be an automatic choice. He has been asking for Hiura since he woke up." Gouenji said

"Captain as well?" Sakanoue said and got a no from Endou

"My visiting can wait. Those who are important to Hiura should go first. Not that he's not important to me, but I feel like his close friends are more important right now for support. Nosaka, take the slot."

Nosaka didn't answer verbally, just quietly giving a small nod.

"C-Can I take the last one?" Haizaki asked softly, something that surprised everyone but Nosaka

"Haizaki, I didn't know you were close to Hiura." Endou said

"Its not like we're close or anything. I just feel like I should be there... It reminds me of something from back then. I was there for my friend. And I should be for pipsqueak as well." Haizaki said before closing his eyes "And unlike some of you, he's not annoying to talk to."

Atsuya and Hiroto both bit their tongue to avoid shouting at Haizaki, but both soon realized that Haizaki might be using his cool composure to mask his worry

Endou, however, saw through it and nodded at him "Sure."

"Nosaka, Haizaki and Kozoumaru, you three have to go first and ask the nurses for assistance. You have to follow some procedure before going inside Hiura's room."

"Procedure?" Kazemaru asked

"Namely disinfecting. If he's been placed in the ICU, they're more strict with their patients and won't risk having a second problem."

The said three players just nodded and left, with Nosaka pushing Kozoumaru's wheelchair.

The said procedure wasn't long, and soon the three were wearing a sterilized coat and head piece, as well as a face mask. And the three proceeded to enter the room

What they saw crushed their hearts.

They all knew that Hiura was one of the smaller members of the team, but he looked even smaller right now. Drowning in the white sheets of the hospital bed and machines surrounding him in both sides. The ventilator was helping him breathe, but the oxygen mask had covered half of Hiura's face. A bandage covered his head, face had bruises and small cuts. The IV was connected to his right hand, while the last bag of blood was connected on his left arm. The steady but slow beeping of the heart rate machine was what made them relieved.

Hiura was alive.

"Damn it... Damn it.." Kozoumaru said as he gently held Hiura hand, and winced a bit at the cold feeling. It was supposed to be warm.

"Don't give up on everyone pipsqueak. We're all here waiting for you." Haizaki said

"Haizaki is right. But you're not a pipsqueak. Don't mind him." Nosaka said, trying to make the conversation light

"Hey! That's my nickname for him and that's staying." Haizaki said

"You're so noisy Haizaki." Kozoumaru said this time

"Are you two ganging up on me?!" He whisper-yelled.

The two just shrugged and smiled a bit, making Haizaki smile a bit as well.

* * *

Somewhere in the hospital, a vending machine dropped a can of coffee

"Boss, that wasn't an accident wasn't it? Orion had planned that."

"Hopefully that's not the case, Li. But I also have a strong feeling about it being Orion's fault as well."


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was the next the next day.

Hiura was still unconscious, still no signs of waking up or even a slight change on his condition.

The only good thing that the doctor told them was, since Hiura's condition remained the same and didn't go for the worse, visitors were already allowed. However, they were still required to wear those sanitized coats and have those masks.

"I didn't realize that this will happen just to take one of us down." Endou said as he observed Hiura's face.

"I know. But we have to remain strong for him." A familiar voice said by the door.

They looked and their eyes widened in shock.

"Kidou?! What are you doing here?" Fudou asked.

"Coach messaged me about what happened. And I took the earliest flight I could get. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I was investigating. I've watched the CCTV footage and... There is something I should tell everyone."

Kidou could feel everyone's eyes staring at him as his looked at Kozoumaru, then Norika then Mansaku.

"It wasn't an accident." He finally said

Everyone's eyes widened.

"W-what do you mean?" Hiroto asked softly, but his voice held a growl that swears pain to whoever caused this to his friends.

"All of it was intentional. The people in the van was trying to kill the members of Inazuma Japan in the bus."

"Trying to kill us...? But who would do that?" Norika asked, head covered with a bandage.

"I zoomed in the video to look at the logo at the van. It was Orion."

"Orion?! Orion did this to them?! To Hiura?!" Goujin said, this time he was so angry he can't control the volume of his voice.

"Goujin, we might get kicked out. Your voice, please." Golem said, but he, along with the others, were shaking on what they heard.

They felt anger, at the same time, they felt like they should've prevented this from happening.

If only they paid more attention to Hiura and how he really felt, this shouldn't have happened.

Goujin however, had something different in his mind.

Their trail of thoughts were broken when a small cough came from the bed.

Mansaku was immediately at Hiura's side, gently running his fingers on Hiura's blue locks.

"Its okay. Everything's okay." He whispered over and over again.

But his eyes widened when he saw Hiura's eyes flutter open.

"He's waking up," Mansaku said and that got everyone's full attention. While Haizaki, Fudou and Hiroto were leaning on the wall, they were still looking at the small midfielder.

Hiura groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, confused on what was happening. Where was he? What was those beeping sounds? Why did his body felt so heavy? His vision slowly cleared and the first thing he saw was Mansaku's worried and teary-eyed face.

"You're awake. Finally. You're awake." Mansaku said as he kissed Hiura's forehead, minding the head injury that the smaller teen got.

Awake? What does he mean by awake?

He then looked at the others. They all had the worried at the same time relieved faces as they stared at him.

He looked around the room and noticed that he was in a hospital. But why was he here? Then he remembered.

**~flashback~ **

_Hiura was trying to fight the sleepiness as they rode the bus to their town. He pouted when he heard Mansaku chuckle. _

_"You can take a nap, Hiura. I'll wake you up when we get there." _

_"No." Hiura said stubbornly "I'm not sleepy." _

_"Your body and eyes are telling us otherwise." Norika said, watching Hiura rub his eyes, trying to get rid of the sleepy feeling. _

_"Not sleepy..." Hiura said before his body finally gave in, leaning on Mansaku's shoulder and was fast asleep. _

_The next thing he knew, was the sound of screams from the other passengers, a sound of metal screeching and that was what woke him up._

_"What's happening?" Hiura asked as he looked at Mansaku. _

_"I think the van beside us lost control." Mansaku said and they could only watch in horror as the bus hit the construction site._

_Hiura felt some pain from his head as it hit the window beside him. He looked, it was cracked, and it had streaks of blood on it. So that means his head was bleeding. _

_"Mansaku...? Norika...?" Kozoumaru...?" Hiura said as he looked at Mansaku, who was unconscious. He was about to look at Kozoumaru and Norika when he heard something creak. _

_Looking at the window, he saw the bars sliding towards the bus. He watched in fear as the bars came crashing through the glass and the next thing he knew was the intense pain flooding through his system._

_He looked and saw about three bars impaled on his body, the others were by the seats in front of him. _

_"Man...sa... ku...?" He looked at Mansaku, and was glad that none of it hit the taller teen._

_He felt himself leaning on Mansaku's arms against his will, his eyes suddenly felt heavy, his head hurt and he suddenly felt very tired. _

_Was this how he was going to die? He wasn't ready yet. But maybe he would finally see his parents again._

_His body soon went slack on Mansaku's body, who soon groaned as the said teen slowly woke up. _

**~end of flashback~**

"...RA... IURA... HIURA!" Someone was shouting from the distance before Hiura looked. It was Ichihoshi.

He then noticed the way Ichihoshi sighed in relief when Hiura finally looked at him.

"Nosaka went to get a doctor. You just suddenly zoned out and stared at us blankly, but your heart rate picked up to the point it was alarming. Are you in pain?" He asked.

Hiura shook his head.

"That's a relief..." He said "We thought your body was going into shock or something."

The doctor soon came with a nurse and ushered the teens out, asking Hiura some questions which he responded to with a nod or a shake of his head.

Everything was going fine, until the doctor showed him a picture of the members of Inazuma Japan.

"I'm going to ask you the names of the members, if that's okay?" The doctor asked and smiled when he received a small nod from Hiura.

"Alright. Do you recall this person?"

"Nosaka..." Hiura soft voice was soon heard

He pointed to another player "and this?"

"Captain... Endou..."

Hiura got every member correct, and the doctor was happy about it. Until...

"How about this person?" He pointed at Asuto

Hiura looked like he was having a hard time answering. He was frowning, and was desperately trying to remember.

But nothing was coming to his mind.

"I don't know him." Hiura finally answered, but there was a hint of desperation in his voice "Why don't I remember him? Is he really part of our team?"

"Hiura, Hiura, Hiura," The doctor said softly to him, trying to sound reassuring "Its okay. It happens sometimes. Come on, calm down." He said as he looked at the nurse and nodded at her. "Just mild. Enough to calm him down. He needs his teammates right now."

The nurse nodded and injected the sedatives on Hiura's IV, and soon, Hiura was calm but looked a bit more tired.

As the nurse tended to Hiura, the doctor came out to the waiting room. "Where is Inamori Asuto?" He asked

He didn't notice how the members of Inazuma Japan tensed.

"Due to personal reasons, he couldn't visit today. Is there something wrong?" Nosaka asked

"It seems like the patient has selective amnesia." He said and saw how their eyes widened. "He remembers everyone, except Inamori Asuto. What's worst is we don't know if its permanent or not."


	5. Chapter 5

_"It hurts..." A voice echoed in the darkness_

_Asuto looked around, where was the voice coming from?_

_"It hurts... Help..."_

_The voice sounded familiar, but he can't pinpoint who._

_"Who's there?" Asuto shouted, before running aimlessly in the darkness. Until he saw a small body sitting in the middle of the pitch black place, tightly curled up._

_Asuto frowned, this person felt familiar. He had blue hair and soft purple eyes. Until it clicked to him._

_"Hiura? Hiura! That's you right?! Hiura!" Asuto called out_

_"It hurts... Help... Someone..." Hiura whispered, but Asuto could hear it clearly._

_He tried to reach for Hiura as he ran towards him, but every step he took, Hiura got even farther. Until he disappeared in the darkness_

_"HIURA!"_

Asuto woke up, breathing heavily and quickly sat up.

His heart was hammering to his chest wildly. The dream felt so real.

He looked at his phone, tempted to call Hiura. But he knew that the midfielder would just ignore his calls.

In fact, Asuto is surprised that he hasn't blocked him yet.

Sighing and making up his mind, he scrolled through his list and called Anna's number.

* * *

Haizaki was going through a sports magazine, lazily flipping through the pages as Hiroto slept on the couch. They were in charge of looking after Hiura during the morning for today.

He actually didn't want to call it "in charge". It felt like taking care of the midfielder was a chore needed to be done.

Looking at Hiura's sleeping face, he remembered his days when he goes to the hospital for his best friend. How he was driven by anger and wanting revenge. And now, here he was, playing soccer not for revenge but for fun.

"Damn it pipsqueak." Haizaki muttered "We'd capture the bastard who did this to you. Show him hell before putting him in jail. So please, focus on getting better and stop worrying too much about us."

Last night was a nightmare to all of them.

Hiura won't let them leave, crying and desperately trying to reach for them. He was in a state of panic that their words won't register in his mind.

The machines were running wildly, and Hiura was trying to remove the IV. It took Saginuma and Nishikage to restrain him and keep him down, careful with his wounds. but that action only caused more panic to Hiura and screamed.

His doctor soon came in and had administered a strong sedative to put him to sleep.

"Its like he's trapped in his dream." The doctor explained "Your words of comfort and calling his name didn't register to his mind. His mind must've brought him back to the accident. And he can't get out of it. Despite his body acting on it, his mind is somewhere else. Its part of the trauma."

"But... He was saying that he didn't want us to leave, because we might get hurt." Tatsuya said as he held Hiura's hand

"The trauma mustve instilled in his brain that every vehicle would lead to something like this accident. Causing his subconscious to act on it. Without him knowing."

"I was so scared..." Nishikage suddenly said "I was so scared when I pinned him down... I felt like if I made one wrong move, I'd do something to hurt him... I didn't know where to hold him..."

"I agree... Its like... Holding something made of glass." Saginuma said

"I want to stay here overnight." Haizaki said as he looked at the doctor, showing no intentions of leaving the room

"Very well. But only you can stay. The others would have to leave.." The doctor said "Besides. Its past visiting hours. The patient needs to rest."

It has been several hours after the incident and Hiura was still asleep due to the sedative. According to the doctor he won't be awake til afternoon.

And that's what Haizaki wanted, for Hiura to get enough rest.

Haizaki resumed his previous task of flipping through the magazine pages when he heard a slight shift on the beeping of the machines. Even Hiroto sat up and looked

"That was just two beeps. Are we being just paranoid?" Hiroto asked

"I think so." Haizaki said, but still not keeping his eyes off the machine

"Oi. He's awake." Hiroto said

Haizaki looked, and true enough. Hiura's eyes were open. Did the sedatives' effect worn out already?

Haizaki was about to talk to Hiura when the machines started to beep frantically.

Both teenagers ran next to Hiura and saw how Hiura's purple eyes rolled upwards and started shaking uncontrollably.

"SHIT! CALL THE DOCTOR!" Haizaki screamed as he used his hand to block Hiura's teeth from closing to each other and bite his tongue.

The kid didn't need another injury to add on his list.

Hiroto soon came back with the doctor while Hiura is still convulsing.

Haizaki soon felt the bite starting to loosen up as Hiura slowly calmed down.

Taking his hand away from the blue haired teen's lips, he took a wet wipe from the pack and hissed a bit as the cool towel made in contact with the skin, noticing that there was a small wound

"You should have that treated," the doctor said after examining Hiura.

"This is nothing." He said as he looked at Hiura then at the doctor

The doctor didn't wait for the question before looking. "I still don't know the cause of the seizure. We would need an MRI scan to look if the seizure was caused by the blow on his head. Then have more tests if the seizure was caused by an infection or something."

Haizaki and Hiroto tsked.

"So what's going to happen for now?" Hiroto asked

The doctor sighed "For now we have to wait for him to wake up. So we can see if there were any problems that the seizure caused."

Haizaki sighed before noticing that Hiura was looking around, confused.

"Pipsqueak? Hiura? Can you hear me?" Haizaki said softly to him

Hiura looked at him and nodded

Haizaki looked at the doctor who nodded at him

"Does anything hurt?" He received a shaking of head

"Hiura, can you follow this pen with your eyes?" The doctor said before moving the pen around in front of Hiura, which he followed with his eyes and the doctor nodded before noting that.

He kept on checking up on Hiura before sighing in relief. "It seems like the seizure didn't cause any damage. But we would still need to check what caused it. I'll schedule his x-ray and MRI scan and tell you when he's going to have the tests." He said before leaving.

"Damn it, Icey. You scared us back there." Hiroto said as Hiura gave him a confused look. To which Hiroto gently, very gently it even surprised Haizaki, patted Hiura's head. "Nothing. Just get some rest. Look. If you're well enough to eat solid food, Haizaki and I would buy you a whole blueberry cheesecake for you."

They both chuckled at the hopeful look that sparkled on Hiura's eyes.

"Go and rest pipsqueak. Hiroto and I would just make some calls." Haizaki said as they watched Hiura fall asleep before they left, going to the hospital's roof top.

Once they were there, Haizaki called Nosaka while Hiroto called Tatsuya.

* * *

Asuto was running on the corridor, before stopping at the east wing's front desk.

"Excuse me. Is this the front desk for the ICU patients?" He asked and got a from the nurse in charge.

"Yes. Who will you be visiting?" The nurse smiled kindly at him

"Hiura. Hiura Kirina." He said as the nurse typed on the computer.

"He's in room 107. May I ask for your name? I don't recall seeing you from the group that always visits."

"O-oh. Inamori Asuto. I'm a friend of Hiura's." Asuto said as the nurse's gaze turned sad from friendly before she nodded and typed on the computer.

"You may visit him now Inamori. But please wear the sanitized coat and mask before entering his room and wash your hands thoroughly." The nurse reminded before Asuto went in the ICU ward.

_"Anna? I know you don't like to hear from me." Asuto said as soon as Anna answered the call_

_"Its not like that Asuto. We're hurt and just really sad." Anna said before sighing "What's your reason for calling?"_

_"I know this would sound stupid. Its just, I had a nightmare and I just wanted to hear about Hiura. Is he there?" Asuto said before frowning when he didn't get a response. "Anna? Anna? Are you still there?"_

_He heard a sniff from the other line, and he knew that the manager was crying "Yes I'm still here. And no, Hiura isn't here."_

_"Eh? Did he go back to Japan? What happened?" Asuto asked urgently_

_"He didn't go back to Japan. Asuto, there has been an accident. Mansaku, Kozoumaru, Norika and Hiura got involved the the accident. The others are fine, just light injuries, but Hiura is in a critical condition. And the doctors said he only has a week to live unless we get a donor. Everyone is out at the moment looking at the blood banks for blood. But his blood type is very rare. AB-negative."_

Asuto went in the room and slowly approached Hiura, eyes filled with concern and worry.

"Hiura... Hiura..." Asuto said over and over again as he gently ran his fingers on Hiura's hair.

His face was now covered with cuts and bruises, and was hoping none of it would scar.

He gently touched Hiura's face, and winced how cold it felt.

"Hiura... What happened to you...? You're not supposed to be like this. You're supposed to be up and supporting others! Making them feel better! Just like what you always did for me back then!" Asuto said as he tightly held Hiura's hand.

"What are you doing here?" An icy voice was suddenly heard.

Asuto looked and saw Kozoumaru, Goujin and Norika. Both guys had a tight frown directed at him while Norika was avoiding to look at Asuto

"Kozoumaru! Norika! You're okay-"

"We're asking what the hell are you doing here!" Goujin asked sharply, but voice not loud enough to gain attention from the outsiders and to wake Hiura up.

"I'm visiting Hiura!" Asuto said defensively

"Visiting? Or did Orion asked you to finish him off now? Aren't you already glad that he's in this state?!" Kozoumaru asked, fists tightly clenched

"What? What does Orion have to do with this?" Asuto asked

"Orion caused this. It wasn't an accident. They were planning to kill us." Norika said, finally looking at Asuto

"T-that's a lie.. They would never..." Asuto said

"Just how much did Orion poison your mind? Don't you remember how they tried to crush us during the matches? How Fudou had that leg injury? How he, Sakanoue and Hiura were thrown away by Navy Invaders' hissatsu tactics? Oh right! You were too focused on your father after the match you didn't even ask how Hiura was when he got home!" Goujin said

"Why can't you just admit that you neglected him? Not only as a person but also your friendship?" Kozoumaru asked "Even Captain noticed."

"Neglected...?" Asuto said in disbelief before realizing what they said was true

"I'm blaming you for his condition Asuto. Because if you didn't join Orion, Hiura wouldn't be here right now." Goujin said

"What? What do I have to do with this?!" Asuto asked

"He was so sad and felt really betrayed, Asuto." Norika said "I know it was us who took him out. But we wouldn't even do it if he wasn't so down..."

"What's all these noise? Can you keep it down?" Hiroto said as he and Haizaki went back before seeing Asuto and their eyes went cold

"Oh look. Its the betrayer." Hiroto said coldly

"Don't start a fight now." Haizaki said "Even if I'm very disappointed in you, Asuto, I have more important things to attend to." Haizaki said before looking at Kozoumaru, Goujin and Norika "Hiura had a seizure this morning."

Norika gasped and the three (Asuto, Goujin and Kozoumaru) looked at Haizaki

"what did the doctor say?" Kozoumaru asked

"Still no idea why it happened. Pipsqueak's going have tests and have x-ray and MRI maybe today or tomorrow."

Norika pushed Asuto away from Hiura and took his spot beside him, to which Asuto can't complain to.

"You don't have any use here, Betrayer. Besides. He doesn't even remember you." Hiroto said to which Asuto looked

"doesn't remember me? Stop lying just to get me out of here!" Asuto said angrily

"Its true..." Norika said "He doesn't remember you. He was asking if you're even a member of Inazuma Japan because he doesn't recall you being there."

"That's a lie..." Asuto said, tearing up

"Sorry, but no one is going to side with you to help you with whatever you're feeling." Kozoumaru said bluntly

The conversation was cut as the beeping changed once again, with Haizaki and Hiroto hurriedly went to Hiura's side.

"CALL THE DOCTOR!" Haizaki and Hiroto screamed as Hiura had another seizure, Norika, Asuto and Kozoumaru (who is still using a wheelchair) watched in fear as the blue haired teen convulsed. Goujin was already out and screaming for Hiura's doctor.

The doctor came running in with a few nurses. Haizaki and Hiroto stepped aside to give them access to Hiura.

"Has the patient scheduled for today's MRI arrived yet? No? Reschedule him! We'll prioritize this patient!" The doctor said before his eyes widened "He's burning up! There must be an infection that's causing these seizures!" He said as he moved around, the teens watching helplessly.

They weren't, however, prepared to see the heart monitor go flat and the beeping sounds turn into a steady one.

Hiura's heart had stopped beating once again.


End file.
